Requiem For a Warrior
by Lady Cheshire
Summary: Mere hours before the battle at Helm's Deep, Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn make a pact. (author's note: don't try this at home!)


Perched atop Arod stiffly, the slender elf and the burly dwarf rode in solemn silence. Above, the dark cloud rolled by, only to be followed by more menacing thunderheads.

"Alas, there will be no great hunter in the sky tonight," murmured Legolas, shading his grey eyes with a slender hand. Gimli was silent, for perhaps the first time on this journey.

Legolas was disturbed by the void silence that engulfed his companion, and he turned around in the saddle.

Pity filled his heart when he saw his dwarf friend. His hands were wound loosely around his strongly forged axe, but Gimli's eyes were cast on the Eastern horizon, a somber yet vacant look spread on his brown eyes. The relenting warrior was he no longer.

Only a vulnerable dwarf with a deadly weapon. Legolas was battling with his own bewilderment as he saw his comrade meaningless sorrow written face.

"What plights your thoughts, master dwarf? For you may deny any such assumption that you are not at rest, but the sight of the elves goes far beyond the sight of the horizons."

Gimli gave a ruff chuckle that did not reach his fierce eyes.

"Indeed they do. Perhaps too keen for their own good."

"What troubles you, Gimli?" Legolas asked gently, now straight in his seat.

"Were I to confide in you, I would fear your thoughts would you astray from thy true self."

"Nonsense." Said Legolas, dismissively.

"No thought nor action would alter my own thoughts and feelings for you, dwarf."

"What thoughts would those be elf? spiteful, or childish?"

Legolas laughed. "Neither. Respect cannot be alternated, dwarf. What troubles you so?"

"If it is the fear of dying, then do not be apprehensive, I know you would die a victorious and noble death, if not meaningful." Came a voice to Arod's right. Aragorn had fallen behind Eomer at some point in Gimli and Legolas's conversation, truly an art of a ranger.

"Do you enjoy being inconspicuous? Because sometimes, Estel, I find it to be quite bothersome." Said Legolas with a light hearted sneer. Aragorn smirked and then winked. Gimli smiled as well, but then sighed.

"Nay. It not be death itself but the idea of a coward's death or the death of a fool."

Legolas furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"It's quite simple, Legolas." Aragorn cut in and answered for Gimli.

"As we near the deepening wall, the thought of dying any other way than that of a warrior disturbs Gimli. It's quite inane, though, master dwarf, But. . ." Aragorn hesitated with his words, for he could find none that were well suited for his emotions. So Legolas spoke for him.

"I know what you're thinking, Estel. I can tell you now I speak on behalf of Gimli and myself when I say that were we given such a choice, we would deny it."

Aragorn gave his friend an expression lacking emotion of any sort. "Indeed." Added Gimli, a much more dignified and proud tone once again enriching his deep, mighty voice.

"We are in line with you and your kindred. Should we find our downfall in this war, we will fall with the comfort that we served the King Elessar of the West." Aragorn smiled at the use of his monarchy title.

"And should I find my downfall in this war," said Aragorn gravely, "I shall fall with the comfort that I was aided by the true heroes of Middle-earth." Legolas and Gimli both smiled sadly and nodded. "And," Aragorn added with a chuckle,

"I'll die knowing at least you two didn't die at the clutches of one another's throat." Legolas and Gimli couldn't help but laugh at their old childish and obnoxious quarrels previous to their departure from Lorien.

"Estel?" Legolas asked with quiet uncertainty after his laughter died down.

"Yes?" Aragorn replied.

"If I do fall. . ." he trailed off with hesitation.

Aragorn was silently patient, but Gimli was not so.

"Go on!" he urged. Legolas sighed softly. "Then I would like to die with the blood of our peoples entwined." Gimli smiled vaguely, and Aragorn nodded.

"With your permission, my liege?" Legolas, looking at Aragorn with grave eyes. Aragorn smiled.

"The honour, my friends, would belong to me."

Slowly, Legolas took out his long white knife, and brought it to his palm, wincing but a little as a long line of rich red appeared on his porcelain skin. Legolas handed the knife to Gimli, and he did the exact same thing, but with much more haste, the knife lastly reached Aragorn, who cut along his palm as the elf had down, and then returned the knife to Legolas, who wiped it clean and returned it to it's scabbard.

"For Arnor." Said Aragorn, binding hands with Legolas and Gimli. "For Mirkwood." Said Legolas. "For Moria. May she rest in solitude." Said Gimli.

The three warriors were now bonded by not just friendship, but blood, they rode in comfortable silence until a light rain began to fall. Gimli looked up at it in resentment, and Aragorn laughed.

"Never fear, Gimli," Legolas said, bring his head up to embrace the light sprinkle of water from the heavens. His lips and pale skin were sweetly kissed by the long absent rain.

"What harm can a little rain do us?"


End file.
